Broken Mirror
by Laricex
Summary: -When you and Gabriella have sex, do you it call it, making love?- Troypay. FutureFic.
1. Chapter 1

_B R O K E N M I R R O R_

**--**

**Shattered Soul**

**--**

_Define Love_

_--_

When did her life turn out like this? When did she fall in love?

When did she start being in love with a married man?

She never thought she would be a home-wrecker. Sure, she's tried but they weren't even married yet. But now, when he was married for almost three years, she was a home-wrecker. How could she have let herself get so early in life? Just six months ago, she was living on cloud nine and now, she was living in a dark deep hole, forever alone. Even though, he was there, every Friday night or so, it wasn't the same.

She wanted love, something he could never give her.

She giggled at her thoughts. Her dreams of him and her living a fabulous life with three kids and everything in her life was fine. However, she knew, oh she knew, that he would never give up his beautiful loving wife for someone like her; someone so flawed and committed many sins. Who could love someone like her?

It was all his fault.

Her life in New York, performing award-winning plays one after another, was going great. She finally had her ideal job and then, on that faithful day, everything came crashing down. Why did he have to audition for a play all the way in New York? Wasn't he happy living in Los Angeles?

And why did she audition for that play? Maybe because her twin-brother was the brains behind everything, along with his wife. And maybe it was because of her brother that he too also got the lead male role, while she was the lead female role. Then, their Broadway musical became a hit and her brother wanted the cast to perform the play as long as people came. That happened but now, in a couple of months, she would be traveling around North America and then Europe, performing the musical.

Which meant she would spend more time with him; alone. It should also make her happy, that he and her were going to spend free time together because she was hopelessly in love. However, she didn't want to be, not at all. Her feelings hit her when she woke up the next morning after he visited her and she had such a yearning feeling. It would go away but everytime they act together, she wants him but knows she can't.

Because he isn't her's.

--

The blonde groaned as she rolled into the left side of her queen-sized bed, to shut of her boisterous alarm clock. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning loudly. It was 7am and this day was her last day in New York for quite a while. For a couple of months, she would be traveling around the United States and Canada, performing her brother's musical, Jazz Love. Obviously, it was a love story during the 1920s, about a jazz player and his group and a rich taken woman. It showed how they weren't meant to be, one taken and the other busy with his job.

She found it amusing. It was like, during that musical, their life was turned around. She was the taken one while he was single and free-spirited.

She reached for her robe, which lay at the edge of her bed and slid it on. The blonde sneaked her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers as she walked and yawned all the way to her bathroom. Just before she could even make it to the door frame of her bathroom, her condo door swung open, revealing a troubled man. His eyes quickly met her's, even though she was at the end of her hallway. His eyes were glued her brown ones, as he glided across her living room, to the hallway to meet her in front of the washroom and her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to make it seem casual. She didn't want to show that she was taken off-guard or even nervous. Sharpay never liked it when people thought she was nervous or scared; she hated it when people knew her feelings.

Troy kept staring into her eyes. He spoke, "Gabriella and I had a fight."

When he said that, something triggered inside of her. Even though she was head over heels in love with Troy, she didn't want to be second choice. What girl really did? In a more detailed way, Sharpay did not want to be the rebound girl. She didn't want Troy to come craving her only when he and Gabriella got into an argument. She wanted Troy to crave her because he cherished her.

"And?" Anger could be heard in her voice, as she stepped back into her room, arms crossed against her chest.

Troy's eyes widened a bit and his mouth fell slightly open. "I need you," he said, walking towards her, forcing her to walk more into her room.

Her brows furrowed and she halted. Sharpay Evans was not going to let some guy, even though she secretly wanted him, to walk all over her. "No," she forced out. The only way she could have said that word was forced. "No! Who the hell do you think you are!?" she shouted at him, poking his chest harshly. "Coming into my home and wanting a good fuck, just because you and your wife got into a little agrument!"

Troy watched her intensely. Everytime he and Gabriella grinded each other last nerves, he would always come to her, for sex, but she never ever refused him. But now she was. His brows furrowed too and he grinded his teeth together. "You never had a problem with it before!"

Sharpay sat back onto her bed, frustrated. "Urgh!" she screamed, pulling her blonde hair with both hands. "I don't want you to come here because you and Gabriella have an agrument! I don't want you to come here because you can't control your hormones!-" Even though he could tell that she wasn't done her rant, he stopped her.

"Then why would you want me to come here, then?" he inquired, voice just as loud, harsh and stern as her's. He threw his arms into the air, showing frustration signs, equal to her's. "Because I love you?" The way he said it, shattered her heart, even her soul into a million of pieces. His voice sounded so malice, so heartless, that he it sent chills down her spine. Although the answer was very much true, she didn't answer. Instead, she let a silence over come her room. "Answer me, Sharpay."

"Why do I have to!?" she shouted, gripping the hem of her robe harshly. She wanted to rip something so badly - like that red scarf that Gabriella gave him, which hung loosely around his neck. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Troy was angry. Very. He needed a release from his seemingly perfect life and that was her. Sharpay wasn't perfect and that's what Troy liked about her. She was flawed and wasn't ashamed to show it. "If that's the reason why you want me to come here, I'm afraid I can never give that to you."

Attack number two. She fought the tears, as they begged to escape; she didn't want them out. Showing Troy her vulnerable side was not her plan. Never, in her whole life would she dare to tell or show Troy her true feelings because if love started out like this, then it's for sure that it isn't meant to be. Instead, the best way to deal with that fact that Troy was thinking she wanted him to love her, was to deny it. To deny it with all her might even though it was true. "No, I don't need your love..."

Her voice was also malice, which struck Troy for unknown reasons. Troy wasn't the abusive type but he just needed Sharpay again.

He pushed her down, her back hitting the bed. Troy pushed apart her legs with his knee, as he crawled on top of her. Using his two arms as support, Troy bent down and kissed Sharpay harshly on the lips. It was bruising and became more when he forced his tongue into her mouth. Troy thought she would fight, kick and scream but she didn't; she just kissed back. Not as violent as him but submissive.

She wanted him and she hated it.

Troy wrenched his lips from her pink bruised ones and dragged them over her chin, to her jawline, to her neck and then her collarbone, which was her soft one. Unwillingly, she moaned his name. That did it for Troy; he unbuttoned his jeans, lowered her pj bottomes down, along with her underwear and pounded right into her. She gasped in pain; she didn't see it coming.

It was rough and painful and brought Sharpay to tears. Her hands were on his shoulders as he thrusted into her several times. Sure, most of the time they did it, was like this but this one was harder and more painful yet there was still something pleasant about it. Although it was rough, Sharpay liked it because it was the only way she could be with Troy. This time, instead of a satisfactory moan, she let out a little whimper because it hurt. Troy's ears picked it up and he lowered his head down to her cheek. He rested his left cheek on her right, as if he was trying to comfort her, during the pain he was causing her.

That's when tears flowed down Sharpay's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. After all of their nights together, Sharpay never felt this sensation she was feeling right now. Troy never showed her comfort when they did it; he never showed he cared. Many of those nights, it made Sharpay think how Gabriella and Troy did it. She came to the conclusion that it was romantic and they didn't call it sex. They called it making love.

Just when that thought came into her mind, Troy pulled out of her. He immediately pulled up his boxers, buttoned and zipped his pants. Instinctively, Sharpay sat up, pulling up her pjs and panties.

"I'll see you later," he said this when he stood up and walked to her door. His head turned around, revealing sad looking eyes. It was either he felt bad for the pain he caused Sharpay during their sex or he felt bad for betraying Gabriella, again. If it was the second one, he was showing his feelings rather late; they've been going around Gabriella's back for six to five months now. Better late than never/

Before he left, Sharpay just had to ask a question. The question that always lingered around her thoughts after their hot heated sex. "When you and Gabriella have sex, do you call it making love?"

Troy didn't answer right away; he took a while, as if it was an extremely hard question. "Yeah, yeah we do." As soon as that sentence escape his lips, he was gone.

Sharpay nodded lightly to herself, as she fell back onto her bed. Again, she was alone and unloved.

But at least she felt that slightest bit of care from Troy, even if it was only for mere minutes.

* * *

_Yeah, a little rated there but nothing much. This is not rated M because it's not only about sex and stuff like that. This is I guess a future fic, so I think Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and etc. are 24 - 25 years old - meaning TxG got married when they were 22 years old. The couple is Troypay, obviously, there is Troyella, very little. Ryan and Kelsi are in it, minor characters - Chad and Taylor, from the chapters I've written, they aren't in it yet, I am planning for them to appear later. _

_I hope you guys review and thanks for taking the time to read this. _

_Bye. _


	2. Chapter 2

_B R O K E N M I R R O R_

**--**

**Burnt Perfection**

--

_Define soulmates_

--

Troy entered his car, parked in the visitors' parking. He groaned as he rested his head on his steering wheel. He felt awful, not awful about betraying Gabriella but awful that he hurt Sharpay again. It's not like he wanted too but he got angry because she was being right again. He shouldn't always come to Sharpay when he and Gabriella can't agree. But what made him feel bad was that he was just using her. He didn't love her, he liked her, as a friend - if he could call her that. But there was no love at all in their relationship. Even if he did, there was Gabriella. There was just something about her that made him feel so free and alive and useful. Unlike when he's with Gabriella who wants to change him into someone he's not.

When he's with Gabriella and her accountant friends, he feels unwanted and stupid. He feels like a like a lost puppy and every time Gabriella tells him not to mention his basketball hobby or his theatre career, it's like he's being kicked in the heart by his wife. She doesn't appreciate him and his likes. She wants to change him to suit her and her career because that's what Gabriella cared about the most, her career. She also felt that her co-workers might judge for marrying someone not in the Academic career but an Art one. That's what their arguments usually consist of, Gabriella wanting to change Troy into what she wants him to be and Troy not changing because he doesn't want to.

He wants someone to love him for him. He wondered if Gabriella really did love him - he loved her, when she wasn't being a perfectionist, which was almost always. Sometimes he would wonder why he even married her and what he saw in her back then. Well, back then she didn't mind his hobbies and talents but now, she hates them and wants him to take up something else, like sitting at a desk, wearing a suit and tie. He hated that.

So Troy found a way to sort of get even with Gabriella. That was Sharpay.

But every time he was with Sharpay, he would always go back to Gabriella. He wasn't sure if her was hurting her because Sharpay just pushed him away. But he couldn't keep away; she was like his drug, his addiction. Troy didn't want that because the more he want to her, the more he felt something towards her. And he didn't want Sharpay to love him because he's married and his parents frown upon divorce. And when if they find out their precious only child was having affair, Troy would never be able to face them without breaking down.

He wished none of this ever happened; the thing with Sharpay and himself. But if it didn't, he wouldn't feel on cloud nine with her. But he wasn't in love, he couldn't be in love.

It just wasn't possible.

--

"Troy?" Gabriella called from the kitchen as she heard the front door open. She placed the sponge on the kitchen counter and walked to see if it was her husband. It was. He was leaning against the wall, taking off his shoes. He knew how clean Gabriella wanted the house to be. She took baby steps towards, feeling horrible for what happened earlier that morning. "I didn't think you were going to come back so soon."

Troy didn't reply. He just pushed passed her and jolted up the stairs. Their house had three bedrooms. One was their master bedroom, the other was Gabriella's home office and the last one was Troy's 'guy' room, where he exercised and sometimes practiced for his musicals. He didn't want to talk to Gabriella at the moment, especially about what happened early that morning.

He went into their bathroom to clean himself off. To cleanse his thoughts and soul. He usually didn't talk to Gabriella after spending time with Sharpay. Because he could still feel her on him and her scent was glued into his nose. He needed to get rid of it. If he didn't, his mind would be taken over by thoughts of Sharpay: her kiss, hug and the feeling of her skin. It definitely felt better than Gabriella's. He pounded the bathroom wall as he took his shower. Troy had to stop thinking about her because he was with Gabriella. And he didn't want to cause Sharpay any trouble.

"Troy?" Gabriella called from the other side of the door. He was knocking gently and speaking in her sweet, innocent voice. The one she used during high school whenever she was with him. "I'm sorry about this morning," she said, louder, hoping he would hear her above the water. "I was totally out of line." Troy smiled and was willing to forgive her, again. "So, can you still come to the dinner?"

Another dinner with her accountant friends was torture and hell for him. He couldn't talk about any he enjoyed, not that he was allowed to, and he had to listen about things he didn't even get and pretended he enjoyed it. He didn't and he hated it when Gabriella always forced him to come, and playing the 'I'm your wife' card and the 'I go to all your plays' card. It annoyed him and he didn't see the reason why he had to come. It's not like he actually talked during the dinner. And he didn't even say he forgave her yet; how could she think of dinner already when she didn't receive an answer?

The shower shut up and Troy dried himself slighly. He wrapped his towel around his waist, before stepping outside to face his wife. He sent her an evil glare before answering with a, "No."

"Why not?" Gabriella cried, following him as he pulled out some new clothes. Her face looked worried but not because of him.

Troy groaned. "I don't want to," he said simply, knowing the answer wouldn't be enough for Gabriella.

"You never had a problem with it, before!" she argued.

Troy smirked and shook his head at her. She returned it with a confused look in her eyes. "You're forgetting something, aren't you?" he asked but he got no reply. "I have my last performance tonight," he stated, shaking her head as Gabriella gasped and had a look of disbelief on her face. She scheduled wrong.

Gabriella gulped and had tears starting to form in her brown pools. She couldn't believe she forgot Troy's last performance in New York was that night. She's never made a mistake before. "Oh Troy," she cried, hoping he would forgive her. "I'm so sorry I forgot!" she said, her voice somewhat breaking up. "But I can't cancel this dinner - I might get promoted!" The only reason she made dinners, all the time, was so she could get promoted. It was all about her but she was also doing it for Troy, even if she didn't care if he liked it or not.

"Congratulations, then," he said, rubbing her arm gently but wasn't even looking at her. Then he did, placing a shirt over his head. "But I can't miss this performance, or any performance." Fully clothed, Troy left their master-bedroom and bounded down their staircase, once again leaving. He didn't want to stay with a wife who forgot important dates that were about him. He did everything for Gabriella and in return, she forgot an important performance. The last one in New York before they travel North America. "So, I'll see you later..." he said, slipping into his shoes.

Gabriella stood there, teary eyed, She played with the ends of her sleeves as she watched Troy prepare to go somewhere, again. "But you're musical doesn't begin until 7pm."

Troy heaved a heavy sigh, pulling his leather jacket on. "I'm going out for lunch today, Gabriella." Then he left, slamming their door with all his might. Another disappointment from his seemingly perfect wife. Troy hopped into his SUV and speeded off, leaving tire tracks on the grey road. With his Bluetooth attached to his left ear, Troy dialed the number burnt into his mind. No, it wasn't his house, obviously. But someone else and her house could be considered his second house, since he was always there. A smile grew quickly onto his face as he heard a familiar voice pick-up the other end. However, the other voice didn't sound too pleased.

_"What!?" Sharpay hissed onto the other end. Not even a friendly greeting. _

He laughed into the phone, not knowing why though. "Hi, to you too," he replied sarcastically.

_She groaned. "What do you want?" She knew what he already wanted but was hoping it was something else._

Troy heard the malice in her voice and decided to tell her his plans before she hangs up. "I was heading out for lunch, want to join me?" This was the first time in months that he would hang out with Sharpay - like on a date, not just a quick night together or something along those lines.

_Her end remained silent for a couple of minutes. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. _

Troy laughed, "Don't worry, Sharpay. I just want to hang out." He turned into the entrance of her condo building and parked near the doors. Since he was there, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "I don't want anything-" he gulped before completing his sentence. "That happened this morning... Trust me."

_Again, her line remaind quiet. That gave time for Troy to hope she would say yes. "Oh, alright. Where do you want to meet up?" _

"I'm downstairs," Troy replied into the phone, hearing Sharpay scowl on the other end. "Hurry down."

_"It's me, you're talking about." Going down quickly was near impossible for Sharpay. It was like asking a snail to go fast during his race with the hare. "I'll be down in half-an-hour, just be patient and wait there." She was doing to hang up but decided to say something else. Troy had keys to her complex; she didn't know how he got a hold of them but she didn't want him coming into her place with her in and shower. "Don't you dare come up, Troy!"_

_Click._

"Bye." Troy relaxed in his car, waiting for his 'date' to come down. It might take forever but he can wait that long. He can wait as long as he can for Sharpay but with Gabriella's, his patience runs very low. He didn't know why but that's the way he is, or the way he wanted to be. Hopefully, Gabriella wouldn't bother him every other second, asking for her forgiveness. At the moment, Troy wasn't in a forgiving mood. But he loved Gabriella still... because even if she forgot things, she always tried to make-up for it.

As he waited for Sharpay, Troy fell asleep. He was tired from the previous night and hadn't gotten any sleep yet. This was the perfect time to do so. So, Troy's mind fell into a deep slumber, allowing his subconsious to take over for now.

_"What do you mean we're over!?" Gabriella cried, pounding Troy's chest. _

_Troy rubbed the sobbing girl's back, trying to calm her down. "I can't keep living this lie," he whispered into her hair. _

_"What lie!?" she shouted, looking at him straight into his eyes. She looked so devastated hearing that her husband wanted a divorce for unknown reasons. He didn't even tell her why he fell out of love with her. All he did was bluntly told her that he wanted a divorce. _

_Troy backed away a couple of feet from her. "There's someone else." His blue eyes were shiftly, avoiding her intense glare. _

_"Who!?" she demanded, her hands turning into tight little fists. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling who it was. _

_"Sh-"_

"Troy?" Sharpay tapped his passenger window, startling him. Troy's eyes burst open and he accidentally honked the horn of his car, scaring people around his car. When Troy unlocked the car, she stepped in. Troy felt like he was only sleeping for a couple of minutes, not half-an-hour already.

"Hi," he said, a bit nervous. Troy was shaken by his dream that wasn't completed yet. Somehow, he couldn't remember some parts of it, like the name he said at the end of it. It was all a blur; he hated that about dreams. You can never remember them that well.

But he loved that sometimes, they can come true.

* * *

_So, this chapter is mostly about Troy and his confusing situation. At the moment, he doesn't know if he loves Sharpay, he's attracted to her, that's for sure. And for Gabriella, he doesn't know if he loves her romantically anymore, since she's such a perfectionist. The dream at the end, ahah, I just wanted Troy's subconscious to tell him something that he's been ignoring and denying for months. _

_And please check out my other story, it's Troypay also. Weekend Love, is the title. Pardon me for any errors, will fix... eventually. It's completely different from this story. _

_Bye!! _


End file.
